A number of illumination lights are embedded in runways at airports and the like. If a screw included in such a runway illumination light becomes loose and comes out, there is the risk that the screw may hit an aircraft, causing a major accident. Furthermore, if a runway illumination light is dirty, its function as an illumination light will be impaired.
Conventionally, inspection as to, for example, whether or not screws of the runway illumination lights are loose, or whether or not the runway illumination lights are dirty is conducted during time periods in which no aircraft are landing and taking off, in such a manner that the illumination lights are individually subjected to a screw torque check or visual observation. But, due to the large number of illumination lights, such inspection must be conducted frequently, which is burdensome.
To solve this problem, an inspection system has been proposed that continuously shoots images of a runway using a high-speed camera installed on an inspection vehicle (Non-Patent Document 1).